A color filter to be used currently in an image sensor is constituted by an organic pigment. However, it is expected that the filter constituted by the organic pigment is compatible with a refinement of a pixel (an increase in the number of pixels) or a reduction in film thickness (contributing to a reduction in height) with difficulty on a processing basis with regard to a technical trend of the refinement or the reduction in height which is also represented by a back-side illumination type. Therefore, it is desired to develop a color filter having a novel structure to be replaced with the filter constituted by the organic pigment. Furthermore, it is desired to improve a filter characteristic in the color filter having the novel structure.